metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 radio conversations
This article is a list of optional Codec conversations in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, some of which are humorous, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. Middle East OctoCamo Otacon: OctoCamo is a newly developed camouflage technology that's capable of almost exactly mimicking the appearance of objects and surfaces. Its easy to use, too. All you have to do is press against a wall or object, or lie flat on the ground, while wearing the suit. It can be a powerful tool if you use it right. So tell me, how does it feel? Snake: Not as itchy as I'd have thought. Otacon: That suit can mimic the color, pattern, and even the surface texture of walls and floors. Kind of like procuring your own camo on sight, right? Snake: I do just fine with the regular stuff. I'm not a chameleon. Otacon: You've got it all wrong. We're not talking about lizards. This is OctoCamo. In other words, it's based on the camouflage capabilities of the octopus. Octopus are sometimes called the ninjas of the sea. They fool their enemies by mimicking not just the color of their surroundings, but also the shape of the terrain. That suit takes its cue from defensive deception found in nature. Besides, you may not have known this, but there's a snake that can change its body color, too. It's called the Kapuas mud snake. It's a poisonous reptile indigenous to the Kapuas River on the island of Borneo. Its coloring is normally a reddish-brown, but sometimes turns to white. So, snakes can sport disguises, too. Snake: Hey, what happened to stealth camo? You used to wear it all the time. Otacon: All that does is create an optical illusion. It's no use against Gekko with their infrared sensors. OctoCamo, on the other hand, has micro peliter arrays that regulate the absorption and release of heat, harmonizing the wearer's body heat with any background IR radiation. Which means it can offer you at least some camouflage protection against enemy infrared sensors. With so many unmanned weapons these days, I'd expect it to outperform the old stealth camo. But if you start walking or running - or making a lot of noise - you'll risk getting spotted by the enemy. And get this - the suit also reduces the weight load on your body and amplifies muscle power. The inside lining sends a weak electric current through your body that stimulates phospholipid production inside your cells, improving circulation. That should make your LIFE Gauge recover more rapidly when you're hurt. In other words, Snake, it's a bit of a crutch... Snake: You can cut the senior citizen crap, Otacon. Cheap ammunition Otacon: Snake, you know how that first gun you found stopped working? Well, from what I can tell, it looks like the problem was with the ammo. Snake: The ammo? Otacon: I'm betting it's because they were using cheap, local ammunition. The ammo probably triggered abnormal combustion, which excessively raised the pressure and caused the cartridges to stick in the chamber. It's a pretty rare phenomenon - I guess you got lucky. Snake: More like unlucky. Otacon: Look on the bright side - it means that there weren't any problems with the gun itself! I don't think it will happen again. Abusing the Mk II Otacon's lines, with the exception of his final line, aren't actually transcribed in text, being transcribed as ".....", but they can be heard under his breath. Otacon: (ugh... I can't believe you're so abusive of the Mk II...) Snake: Otacon...? Otacon: (all the time I've put into this technology... agh...) Snake: Otacon? Are you...angry? Otacon: (would you just... it's like... just nothing about anyone but yourself... thats the only thing you think about...) Snake: (sigh) Look, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more careful with how I use the thing. Otacon: Yeah, well, you better. Gekko Snake: Otacon, those two-legged machines... They're not like the Metal Gears I'm used to dealing with. Otacon: Right. Strictly speaking, though, they're not Metal Gears. Snake: What are you talking about? Otacon: The Gears you've fought before were all basically designed and produced to serve as nuclear platforms. RAY was an exception to the rule, but even that was an anti-Metal Gear weapon designed to defeat all of the Metal Gear clones popping all over the world. Its value was still measured in terms of the framework of nuclear strategy. Its been 25 years since the end of the Cold War. We live in a world of regional conflict and asymmetric warfare - and it's getting worse every year. The age of the war economy is upon us. The value of Metal Gear as a weapon - the very concept itself - has changed with the times. You might even say it's evolved. Nowadays, a Metal Gear needs to be more than a nuclear attack platform. It needs to be adaptable, well-suited to fight in large numbers, traverse urban settings, and work alongside infantry. The Gekko were the answer. There are different types of Gekko designed for different missions, and not all of them are equipped with nuclear capabilities. So technically, they're not Metal Gears. Of course, there are still some of the old Metal Gears around - their primary job is to launch nuclear strikes. But these days, Gekko are the first name in bipedal war machines. They may have gotten smaller, but they're as ferocious as ever. Whatever you do, don't underestimate them. Snake: Don't worry... I wasn't planning on it. Praying Mantis Corporation Otacon: I've got some intel on the PMCs deployed in that area. They're a part of Praying Mantis Corporation, based out of the United Kingdom. It's one of the five largest PMCs in the world. Its business activity includes soldiers for hire, supply and logistics services, education and training for state armies... Everything you'd expect. During the Iraq War, Praying Mantis contracted with the US government to send large numbers of its soldiers into combat zones... Which is why the local regime opted to hire Praying Mantis, a UK-based company, and not their regular army to fight the rebels for them. They were buying their experience. ID guns To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after picking up a locked ID gun. Otacon: Snake, the PMC soldiers are using ID guns. Snake: ID guns? Otacon: See how the word LOCKED appears in the Weapon List? Snake: Yeah. Otacon: ID guns are equipped with locks. As long as the lock is engaged, you can't pull the trigger. Snake: Any suggestions? Otacon: The locks are only disengaged when they recognize the nanomachine ID inside a soldier's body. Anyone not possessing nanomachines keyed to the System, or anyone who is keyed but not authorized to use that weapon, won't be able to pass the ID gun's verification process. Snake: So I can't use PMC guns. Otacon: I'm afraid not. You're not registered with the System. And it's not just weapons either. Vehicles, buildings - everything used for military purposes is secured with this ID control system. Without the proper IDs, it's impossible for PMCs or state armies to fight. Think of it as a soldier's dog tag, only at the nano level. Snake: So I shouldn't even bother picking up ID guns. Otacon: For now, at least. But they might come in handy later on. Trash cans To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon while Snake is hiding in a trash can. If Snake spoke with Otacon previously on the subject, the first few lines of dialogue will be different. If Otacon was not spoken to previously... Otacon: Snake, where are you now? Snake: Trash can. Otacon: A trash can? If Otacon has already spoken of utilizing trash cans... Otacon: How did it go, did you manage to hide? Snake: Yeah, I did like you said. Snake: (ugh) Looks like this is where they dump their household trash. Otacon: (huh) How can you tell? Snake: Cause it stinks in here... Bad. Leftovers from last night's dinner, probably. Otacon: (eeugh!) Leftovers... Snake: And theres some bugs crawling around on my face. Otacon: (eeewwwgh!) Snake: It feels like roaches. There's a whole bunch of them scurrying around. Otacon: (ohhgh! cough! gag!) Make sure you get the smell of them off you before coming back here! Snake: Yep, I'll see what I can do. Otacon: (ugh!) Seriously, doesn't it make you sick? Snake: I'd crawl into a toilet if it kept me out of sight. (uhhgh) Something crawling up my leg... Otacon: (yaaugghh!) I can't even imagine! (eww!) You know, you might want to get out of there as soon as the coast is clear. Snake: Yeah, not the best place for a nap. Otacon: No kidding. Battlefield ads Snake: Otacon, seriously, what's with all these ads? Otacon: Oh, you mean battlefield ads. Snake: Battlefield ads? Is that what they're called... Otacon: On the street, anyway. It's what people are calling any ad having to do with the war economy. Privatizing the military has inevitably created intense competition for market share among the PMCs and defense industries. Everybody wants to expand their market - get a bigger piece of the pie. So they're churning out truckloads of ads, exactly like the ones we see everyday. Snake: But war is not something you can just write off. Otacon: It may seem that way, but the war economy is an enormous driving force in the world today. There are people whose livelihoods depend on those ads. Same goes for internet ads, TV commercials... Snake: The world's gone mad, and us with it. Otacon: I know. But that's reality. Metal Gear Mk.II To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after the rendezvous with Metal Gear Mk.II in the Red Zone. Otacon: I created the Mk.II to provide you with mission support. It's outfitted with a full suite of support functions. It can transport weapons and items, assess your condition, conduct recon, provide map data, and analyze the state of battle. Snake: Tell me something, Otacon. What possessed you to name it Metal Gear Mk.II? Otacon: I named it that so I'd never forget that I was the one who designed REX. But the Mk.II's no weapon of destruction. It's a remote mobile terminal designed solely to support you. I want to show the world that technology can work wonders when it's used the right way. I'll bet that 50 years from now robot buddies like the Mk.II will be a vital part of our society. Even now, 30% of all snipers use robot spotters. I don't think it's quite what Asimov imagined, but we may already be living in the Caves of Steel. Metal Gear Mk. II wireless link To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after the rendezvous with Metal Gear Mk.II in the Red Zone. Otacon: During manual control, the Mk.II maintains a wireless link with you. But the control's signal range is deliberately kept short by an attenuator on the transmitter circuit. The distance varies by environment, so I can't give you an exact figure, but even under the best of conditions it can't exceed 50 meters. Snake: 50 meters... That's pretty short. Why impose a limit like that? Seems more useful if I could control it from farther away. Otacon: Of course, I need plenty of signal when I control it. But in your case... You have to be conscious of the danger from DF. You can't risk using a high-power electrical signal for too long. It's like holding up a big sign saying, "Hey, I'm over here!" So try and keep the Mk.II close to you when you use it. Keep that in mind, and the Mk.II should serve you well. Metal Gear Mk.II stealth capability To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after the rendezvous with Metal Gear Mk.II in the Red Zone. Snake: Otacon, you gave the Mk.II stealth capability? Otacon: Yeah. The Mk.II doesn't have to worry about damage from EM waves because it's a machine, and its surface area is small enough that cost isn't a problem. {But} the tradeoff being that it can be easily spotted by heat-seeking unmanned weapons. Keep that in mind, OK? Solid Eye To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after the rendezvous with Metal Gear Mk.II in the Red Zone. Otacon: Snake, the device you're wearing over your left eye is the Solid Eye. Snake: 3D glasses, huh? I remember having this toy pair called Tobidacid back when I was a kid... Otacon: Tobidacid? Umm... OK. Never heard of it. The Solid Eye is a multi-purpose goggle equipped with a variety of functions. It has the same night vision capabilities as ENVGs, as wall as a monocular function. It can also display a wide range of data as called for by the situation at hand. It's capable of using visual cues to pull up target data on any soldiers and weapons within its field of vision. Say, for instance, the target is a soldier. The Solid Eye will display the soldier's physical and emotional state based on body temperature, heart rate, and even sweat secretion. You can toggle the Solid Eye's functions in the Item window. Radar To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after the rendezvous with Metal Gear Mk.II in the Red Zone. Otacon: I designed your radar exactly to your specifications, Snake. The baseline map, shown in the upper right of the screen, shows a visual representation of what your senses tell you, including sense you're not even conscious of. It compiles and amplifies data on surrounding temperature, humidity, sounds and smells. Think of it as a digital expression of the "feel" in your environment. Snake: The "feel"? You mean my close-range senses? Otacon: That's one way of putting it, yeah. The stronger a "feel" is, the more vividly it shows up on the radar. But if you're somewhere with a high baseline - in the middle of a combat zone, say, or a panicking crowd - it's tougher to pick up that "feel." Granted, you tend to stick out more when it's quiet around you, and it's easier to slip by unnoticed in a commotion. But it also makes you less alert to threats. Living organisms such as soldiers and moving objects like unmanned weapons give off strong "feels," so they'll show up clearly on your radar. The radar also displays the strength of the ripples you yourself send out to others. The more you stick out, the bigger and brighter your radar presence will be. On the other hand, keeping quiet, staying stll, and using OctoCamo to blend in with the environment make your radar presence smaller... Indicating that you're less likely to be deteced by the enemy. Building collapse To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after the PMC Sliders destroy the building in the Red Zone. Otacon: Those guys really know how to put on a show. I'm sure it was old and decrepit already, but I've never seen a building go down like that. Small-scale local PMC To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon during or after the battle between the militias and the PMCs in the Red Zone. Otacon: The militias fighting against Praying Mantis are mercenaries belonging to a small-scale local PMC. Most of them are from around here, but it was more than ethnic ties that motivated them to pick up their guns. The country suffers from chronic high unemployment. There are a lot of households just barely scraping by. Kids that grow up in that environment don't have the chance to get a decent education, and there aren't enough opportunities for them to go abroad and find work, either. PMCs are one of the few options they have to earn a living. Snake: And for that they go out and risk their necks. Otacon: It's not a respectable trade by any measure. Still, for some reason I can't bring myself to condemn them for it. It's complicated, you know? The political situation To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon during or after the battle between the militias and the PMCs in the Red Zone. Otacon: During the Cold War, this region was the site of irregular proxy wars fought between the two superpowers. Now that it's over, the ethnic conflicts that were simmering beneath the surface have erupted into full-scale civil wars. Even today, the political situation is fragile. The land and its people have been ravaged and exhausted by years of constant warfare. With food scarce, and the economy near collapse, the country's barely being kept afloat by aid from developed nations. And despite all that, the current regime is still hiring PMCs to put down the anti-government militias, or "terrorists" as they call them. I know security is a big issue, but come on! Snake: If you've got the money to buy bullets, you should be using it to buy your people bread. Otacon: That's how a lot of people would put it, yes. Snake: Makes sense to me. Special-forces unit To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after listening to the discussion between a militiaman and operator, near the recovered Slider wing in the Militia Safehouse. Snake: Otacon... Otacon: Yeah, I heard it too. Snake: A special-forces unit with advanced gear... Who are they? Otacon: Some kind of mercenaries hired by the PMCs? Anyway, if you do run into those guys, don't get caught off guard. And Snake, remember that guy said one of them has UCAVs under his control... Snake: Right. One of his men picked up some pieces. That must be what they had in front of them - looked the same as the one that bombed that building. Otacon: They may be small, but they bite. Hard. You'd better be extra careful they don't see you. Foreshadowing of Drebin To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after listening to the discussion between two militiamen in the Militia Safehouse. Snake: Removing a lock on a gun...? Otacon, can they really do that? Otacon: Sorry... Don't know the specifics. Give me some time. I'll see what I can dig up. Snake: Let me know if you find anything. Otacon: Will do. Drum can To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after finding the Drum Can in Downtown. Otacon: Snake, is that...a drum? And what, pray tell do you intend to do with it? It's bigger than you are! Snake: That's the point, Otacon. It has to be at least this size. How else am I going to fit? Otacon: Fit...? Oh, I got it! Snake: If the enemy is after me, I can hide inside until they're gone. And, unlike a cardboard box, in a pinch, I can roll into a quick getaway. Otacon: Say... that does sound pretty good. To hide inside a drum, simply equip it as an item. To roll, press the Crawl Button to lie down on your side, then move as you normally would. Nice find, Snake. No wonder they call you a professional procurer-on-site. Akiba's bomb To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon when approaching the bomb before meeting Meryl in Advent Palace. Otacon: Snake, I'm picking up a weak radio signal emitting from the infrared sensors placed throughout the building. My guess is they're set up so that whoever planted them - our informants, in other words - can monitor their operating status in real time. I strongly advise leaving those traps alone. Meryl's team To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon before jumping down the elevator shaft in Advent Palace. Otacon: Snake, are you watching Meryl's team? Snake: Yeah, they're incredible. The best of the best in Special Forces are pretty deadly, but Meryl's team is even better than that. They're like a well-oiled machine. Otacon: Sons of the Patriots... What a system. Snake: I'll tell you one thing - I'm glad they're on our side. Otacon: Then you'd better not make Meryl mad, for all our sakes. Snake: No kidding. Otacon: You gonna be all right? I mean, you two do have a history... Snake: ..... Meryl & FOXHOUND To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after escaping the FROGS' assault in Advent Palace. Otacon: Hey Snake, that emblem on Meryl's uniform... That's FOXHOUND, isn't it? Snake: Yep. Otacon: I thought Meryl was with the 01 Unit. I mean, I know that she's attached to FOXHOUND, and all but still... Snake: Covert Special Forces units do this kind of thing all the time. They use emblems that don't mean anything, like skulls and stuff. Otacon: Like disinformation? Snake: Something like that. Otacon: I wonder if that's really all it is. Maybe she's still got some lingering attachment... Snake: You think so? Otacon: I meant to FOXHOUND. Snake: I knew that. Otacon: It's OK if Meryl wants to cling to the past... I just want her to be happy, that's all. Snake's use of CQC To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after escaping the FROGS' assault in Advent Palace. Otacon: Hey Snake, since when did you learn how to use CQC (Close Quarters Combat)? Snake: I got the training back when I was in FOXHOUND, but I never used it in actual combat. Otacon: You had those skills all this time and never used them? Why? Snake: The man who taught me was my former commander in FOXHOUND. Otacon: Big Boss? Snake: Never felt right using the technique learned from a man who'd betray his unit. Thinking back, CQC as a concept was way ahead of its time. No one was using it yet - not the Green Berets or the SEALS or the CIA Paramilitaries... Otacon: And then earlier this year the Pentagon declassifies Big Boss's file for some reason. All of a sudden his story is the stuff of pop culture - books, magazines, the net. And now people are taking another look at CQC. Snake: The war criminal, reinvented as a hero. Otacon: Big Boss's exploits as a Cold War secret agent back in the 60's have made him a legend. Snake: The less people know about the truth, the more they can fantasize. Otacon: Is that the reason why you decided to CQC? Because it is no longer just his, anymore? Snake: The CQC soldiers are using nowadays is a pale imitation. They're learning from reading about it. I learned from doing, and there's a world of difference. Otacon: Then you want to teach them the real thing, the way you learned from your fath-- I mean Big Boss. Snake: That's not it, either. Some things aren't meant to be passed on to future generations. When some guy comes at me using that cookie cutter imitation of CQC, my body just reacts naturally. That's all. Otacon: Ah, I get it. An eye for an eye. Well, maybe not quite. I reckon they'd lose more than an eye when going up against you. Militias' and PMCs' differences Otacon: Snake, there are more differences between the militias and the PMCs than you may think. For one thing, the PMCs are flush with cash, so they usually have the latest gear. Snake: Looks that way. Weapons systems, combat suits, tactical vests, communications equipment... All the latest toys. Otacon: On top of that, they're running on the SOP System, which keeps them in constant contact with each other during battle. The militias, on the other hand, are little more than amateurs. Most haven't even had basic combat training. And their equipment is nothing to brag about either - they're just barely scraping by. Snake: Their weapons don't seem to be controlled by the System. The ones I've picked up work for me just fine. Otacon: Right. But the PMCs' weapons won't. You can steal their guns, but they'll most likely be locked and unusable. Remember that. Van der Waals force To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after escaping the FROGS' assault in Advent Palace. Otacon: Snake, these enhanced soldiers seem to be using some sort of device to climb to the walls. Snake: Doesn't look like they have spikes or suction cups. Otacon: This is only a guess but I think their gloves and boots might have some mechanism that employs van der Waals force. Snake: Uh huh... Otacon: It's a type of mutual interaction that occurs between two electrically neutral particles. Geckos use it to crawl up walls and across ceilings. Snake: That kind of Gecko... But those things are a hell of a lot lighter than a human. Otacon: Well, I read about an experiment about 10 years ago where they reportedly suspended an object weighing 100 grams using a 50-millimeter square piece of adhesive tape. Assuming the technology's advanced since then, I don't see why these guys couldn't be climbing all over the walls. Snake: Otacon, what about Vamp? How he ran up that support pillar in the Big Shell? You think that's how he did it? Otacon: You mean did he have the technology? He could have, yeah. Snake: So it wasn't that he had some freak, supernatural powers. Otacon: Hey, when technology starts to test the limits of our imagination, what's the difference? Militia operators To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after escaping the FROGS' assault in Advent Palace. Otacon: Snake, remember how I told you the militias were basically amateurs? Snake: Yeah. From what I've seen, though, they're holding their own. Not quite ready to lie down and give up, at least. Otacon: Right. The militias have hired operators working for them - You're disguised as one now. They make for pretty good commanders in battle. Snake: (grunt) Otacon: Maybe you haven't noticed because you're not actually working as one, but those operators are all over the place shouting out orders and giving signals. The militias' ability to organize themselves in battle largely depends on their presence. Heaven forbid one of those operators gets taken out. The chain of command would dissolve, along with any real combat effectiveness. PMC relationships To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after escaping the FROGS' assault in Advent Palace. Otacon: Snake, I've been doing some research. Snake: No... Otacon: (ugh) Look, those militias are generally made up of volunteers. But they're not just homegrown civvies who've been handed guns and told to fight. It looks like there's a locally based PMC - a small one, but it's there. So the militiamen you're seeing are most likely mercenaries hired by that PMC. Snake: (hmph) So you've got PMCs, led by PMCs, fighting PMCs... A real showcase for the war economy. Otacon: This is the world we live in, Snake. It's kind of sad, isn't it? Militias' tank Snake: Otacon, looks like the militias have got themselves an armored tank. Otacon: Yep, a BMP3. It's an old Soviet-designed IFV. It's not quite up to MBT defensive standards, but it's got enough armor to protect it against medium-caliber machine gun rounds. The militias could use it as a barricade against PMC gunfire. Use it to your advantage to help you proceed without having to face the PMCs. Destruction of Militias' tank Otacon: Looks like they just took out a BMP3. Snake: It was one of those PMC tankbusters. Nice piece of work. Otacon: I'll say. But now there's one less shield for you to use. Watch out for stray bullets. The enemy's not too discriminating. Snake: They're not getting me on a cheap kill. I'll watch my back. Aftermath of B&B massacre Otacon: Those things just wiped the floor with the militiamen... Snake: Must be the special unit that wounded militiaman was talking about. Otacon: And now the wreckage is blocking the way. Snake, head straight for Liquid's camp. Redecorating To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon upon encountering the Gekko-loaded trucks in Millennium Park. Otacon: Are those Gekko on that truck? I always pictured Gekko as being these big, hulking things. But I guess they can fold up pretty small, too. Imagine that. I'll bet I could fit one through my front door if I tried... What do you think? Snake: Thinking about redecorating? Otacon: Come on, you don't think I'm that weird. Do you? South America Low oxygen levels Otacon: The low oxygen levels in this high-altitude mountainous area must be having a negative effect on the nanomachines. The PMCs are showing signs of unusually aggressive behavior. Watch your back, Snake. Helping the rebels Otacon: The rebel soldiers are in the plaza now, rounding up the prisoners they took in the last battle. Remember how I was telling you the PMCs are getting more and more prone to violence? Well, there's a fair chance this might not turn out so well for those rebels. Normally, I'd advise you to continue on with your objective, but I feel for those guys. Look, if you do decide to do the right thing, you'll have to take down those PMCs. It's your call, Snake. Rebel armory Otacon: Looks like the rebels use that building as an armory. Snake: This place is full of stuff I can use. Otacon: Before you move on, you should stock up on whatever you need. You've still got a long way to go. Rebel guns Otacon: Snake, you know that the men and women in the rebel army were once regular soldiers in the national army. When the current regime seized power, they were either stripped of their ranks or left on their own accord. At any rate, the vast majority were in the army when the old regime implemented the SOP system. Snake: Hold on. You're saying they got nanomachines in their bodies? Otacon: Exactly. But when the regime changed, the System expunged their IDs. That's why they can't use ID guns and fight with naked guns instead. On the other hand, it also means the government can't control the rebel's actions through the System. Or you can look at it another way - if you get a weapon from the rebels, there's no need to involve Drebin. You can use it as is. Snake: Nice. I'll have to remember that. Pieuvre Armement To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon after looking at a Pieuvre Armanent advertisement poster. Snake: The PMC the regime hired is French, isn't it? Otacon: It sure is. Pieuvre Armement... Octopus Armaments. Why? Snake: This battlefield ad I'm looking at... It's written in French. "Les tentacules de la pieuvre pour votre guerre!" Means something like, "Arms of the octopus. Arms for your war!" Otacon: Oh, yeah, I forgot - fluent in six languages. You know, I bet the octopus never saw it coming - someone using its limbs in a wartime advertisement. Snake: You use what you can. That's what we humans do. Otacon: Sounds like something a procure-on-site expert would say. Snake: Is that so, Otacon? Otacon: I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Rebel disguise Otacon: Snake, I see you found yourself a uniform from the old regime's army. It's just like the ones the rebels are wearing. Snake: Yeah. Just my size, too. Otacon: The rebels are a heck of a lot less likely to shoot at you if you're wearing that uniform. Don't hesitate to put it on if you're feeling a little naked. Snake: I'll do that. Otacon: Of course, you'll have to act the part, too. Don't forget to play nice. Snake: Don't worry, I'll behave. Geography skills Otacon: Snake, the guerrillas you liberated are probably well-versed in local geography. Following in their footsteps might be the fastest way to get where you need to go. Something to consider, anyway. Sound of birds Otacon: Do you hear the birds, Snake? Snake: Yeah. I noticed a change in their song a while back... They're trying to warn other birds about some kind of disturbance. There must be people coming. If they get too close, the birds will stop calling and fly away. Otacon: Good observation. Birds are nature's greatest security alarms. You should pay attention to how they sing and behave. Prison camp Otacon: Snake, that looks like a PMC-run prison camp. It's safe to assume that it's under extremely tight security. Any sign of prisoners? Snake: Yeah, I saw some guys who fit the bill. Otacon, with security like this, you'd think there'd be an arms locker or something, wouldn't you? Otacon: Don't tell me you're looking for weapons! Look, if I was in your shoes, I'd be using this opportunity to get the heck out of there. Snake: But I have to do what's best given the circumstances. Otacon: I'm not arguing. The decision's yours. Just be careful, that's all. Supply depot Otacon: You're now at a supply depot. It's a pretty run-down building, but part of it houses rebel prisoners, so don't expect security to be light. Mansion Otacon: The lab where they're making Naomi do her research is somewhere inside. First things first: find a way to get inside that mansion. The rebels have pushed their way inside. This is the PMC's last stronghold. They'll stop at nothing to defend it. This battle's only going to get bloodier from here. Snake: The bloodier, the better - for me, at least. Otacon: That's only if you make use of the situation. Be ready for anything. Snake gives his sympathies to Campbell Rosemary: What's up, Snake? Snake: Got an update for me? Rosemary: There doesn't seem to be any problem with your Psyche. So far so good. Proceed with the mission. Snake: Got it. Campbell: Speaking of food, Snake... Snake: Colonel? We're in the middle of something here. Campbell: Have you ever eaten rations from a country other than the US? Snake: Of course I have. Campbell: The UN recently held a ration swap meet between military attaches from each member state. It was a momentous development in the cultivation of mutual understanding of other countries' cuisines. Rosemary: Roy, this isn't really the time... Campbell: On the contrary. I want you to hear this too, Rose. Rosemary: I've already heard it a hundred-- Campbell: You'll survive. Anyway, Snake, I did a taste test and found that French rations were generally the best. The Italians' weren't bad, either. And the Japanese stuff was much better than I expected. Snake: Really. That's wonderful. Campbell: But everyone seemed to agree that the worst rations of all were ours. America for the win. Snake: All right... So what's your point? Campbell: Yep, it must be nice to live in a country that knows how to cook. Those French rations... Delicieux! I wish you would have been there to try some, Snake. And, you too, Rose. Snake: Colonel, what exactly are you...? Campbell: Some of the best food I'd ever tasted, Rose. Rosemary: I'm sorry, Snake. Ever since he went to that swap meet, it's all he can talk about. You'd think he'd never had a decent meal in his life. Snake: No kidding. Wait a minute. Rose, who does the cooking at your house? Rosemary: Me. Roy doesn't... What are you getting at? Snake: Nothing, nevermind. Colonel? Campbell: Mmm? Snake: My sympathies. Campbell: It's appreciated, Snake. Rosemary: I actually like those American rations! Power station Otacon: Until now the rebels have engaging the PMCs in an effort to capture the power station without damaging it. But looking at the way they've been fighting lately, I'm seeing a slight change in the rebel's strategy. They don't seem as concerned about keeping the facility intact. Snake: Well, this was originally their land. Even if the infrastructure takes a few hits, as long as they regain control, they can always rebuild later. Right now, their top priority is thinning the PMCs' ranks. At least, that's what it looks like from here. Otacon: You could be right. They might even be trying to take out the power station now. Snake: Take it out... Yeah. Render the switchboard inoperative and you'll shut the whole place down. Otacon: The PMCs are likely expecting that, and will fight tooth and nail to defend the facility. Watch yourself out there. Snake: Will do. Laughing Octopus Snake: Otacon, doesn't that enhancement suit remind you of anyone? Otacon: You mean those arm-like extensions? I think we've both got a pretty good idea - an offshoot of the battle suit Solidus wore. Snake: You thinks the BBs are connected to him somehow? Otacon: I doubt it. But I'll tell you one thin - they're in an entirely different league than the other PMCs. Even at medium range, those arms could deliver a nasty blow. Watch out for them, and keep your distance! Snake: Will do. Laughing Beauty To elicit the following responses, contact Otacon or Rosemary during the battle with Laughing Beauty. Otacon: From the looks of it, she's unarmed. And yet she's coming closer! I don't know what she's up to, but watch out, Snake! Otacon: Snake, don't let her get too close! Keep your distance! Rosemary: Watch out for her when she comes at you, Snake! She's deadly at close range, just like those enhanced soldiers. To elicit the following responses, contact Otacon or Rosemary after being harmed by Laughing Beauty. Otacon: When she hugs you, you take damage. Don't get too close, Snake. Stay away from her! Rosemary: Snake, you've got to avoid getting grabbed like that! Don't let her get too close - always keep your distance. The reason for Laughing Octopus' laughter Rosemary: That beast seems to laugh at everything. Snake: At this point, no matter what you say to her, she'll only respond one way. Rosemary: The symptoms resemble those seen in Ganser syndrome... It's a type of dissociative disorder characterized by irrelevant responses to the situation at hand. It often manifests itself in soldiers under extreme battlefield stress. Snake: You mean she's not having a good time out here? Rosemary: I doubt it. I'm starting to wonder if she might not have some kind of deep-seated psychological trauma... Scouting Otacon: Snake, you remember what Raiden was saying about scouting? Well, I did a little research of my own. The scouting he was talking about has a slightly different nuance than the reconnaissance scouting commonly referred to in the military. Snake: Makes snese. I kind of got that feeling from the way he was talking. Otacon: The word scout as he used it originally referred to Native American warriors. I, on the other hand, prefer to see the concept as being rooted in their attitudes toward nature. To know nature, study it, fear it, love it - to be one with it. As I understand it, the true essence of scouting lies in that way of life. The basis of scouting is awareness. Take, for example, a hunter tracking an animal. The hunter is surrounded by clues that tell him about his prey - footprints, bent grass, broken branches, shifts in the air... Things that are out of place. But they only speak to the tracker if he notices them. Some Native Americans tribes have long been able to detect even the most minute details because they develop those senses from early childhood by living in nature. They use all five of their senses, placing great importance on sensing through the skin, and sometimes go shirtless, even in winter. It's said there are many different ways to feel the same wind. These things may seem foreign to you and I, but for them it's a way of life. Snake: Little too abstract for me. Otacon: Yeah, me too. Maybe Raiden's reached a level of enlightenment we haven't. Snake: Maybe. Something to ask him next time our paths cross. Eastern Europe PMC presence Snake: Otacon, it's like a PMC convention here. Otacon: It all started six months ago. An American company was planning an oil pipeline, and the current pro-US government approved PMC units to be stationed in the country to provide "security" during construction. This brought tensions between the government and the anti-US opposition to a boiling point. And then a riot - presumably instigated by the opposition - broke out near the US embassy... The PMCs suppressed the riot, placing their government directly into Washington's front pocket. Almost overnight, they opened up this country to a large-scale hunt down of the resistance. And now, the entire transportation network has been shut down, with checkpoints everywhere. That's the official story, anyway. Snake: .... Otacon: The riot that the opposition supposedly started? I suspect it was all part of a conspiracy. The units executing the actual operation are part of Liquid's own PMC, and the resistance group they're trying to flush out is led by Big Mama. The resistance also happens to have Big Boss's body in its possession. Seems as though Liquid was the one pulling the strings. He must have incited the riot to frame Big Mama, creating a scenario that allowed him to bring the big guns to recover that body. I doubt politics has anything to do with any of this. Snake: Sounds like Liquid all right. Otacon:'''It does. Now Snake, you know the drill - we need to get to Big Mama before they do. '''Snake: My sentiments exactly. Van Otacon: Damn it! We've lost the van! Snake: Yeah. And to top it off, there are some monster crows flying around here. Looks like the tourists have been feeding these guys - they're pretty damn big. Otacon: We'll just have to head to the rendezvous point and pray that the van is safe. Rider's high Rosemary: I don't know much about motorcycles, but its clear Big Mama's amazingly talented with that bike. It's like danger doesn't even register with her. One false move, though, and you're both done for. Snake: That's part of the thrill. Rosemary: She may be affected by what's known as "rider's high." Snake: I've heard of "runner's high." Rosemary: It's a similar phenomenon. Beta endorphins are secreted inside the brain while you run, creating a feeling of intoxication - in other words, a psychological high. Snake: Right. I've heard of that. Rosemary: Some motorcyclists have actually reported experiencing the same sort of sensation. It hasn't yet been confirmed psychologically, but that high could make you oblivious to danger. That may explain why she's driving like nothing can stop her. Snake: Sounds like a combat high, kind of wish I wasn't riding combat shotgun, though. Rosemary: In a combat high, your brain overdoses on adrenalin, not endorphins. But don't worry Snake, as far as I can tell, she's got skills. And, she deserves your faith. Slider Otacon: Those Sliders will sometimes leave her side and operate independently... Most likely acting as a remote scouting platform. If you see a Slider flying on its own, don't hesitate to shoot it down. That should reduce the Beast's situation awareness and tilt the odds in your favor. Otacon: Snake, those Sliders are equipped with searchlights. Don't get caught in the beam, or they'll spot you right away! Shadow Moses Furry friends (To listen to this conversation, contact Otacon while traveling through the duct. Snake's "furry friends" refers to the fact that Snake had help from a pack of rats when traversing through the lower ducts of the tank hangar, during the Shadow Moses Incident.) Otacon: Taking the duct, eh? Still remember where the exit is? Snake: Yeah, I'll be fine. Way I remember it, these ducts aren't that complicated. And my old friends are still here to show me the way. I won't get lost. Otacon: Friends? Snake: Friends. Little, furry ones. Otacon: Little? Furry? Snake: Nevermind. Dwarf Gekko Snake: We've got another weird one here, Otacon. Otacon: Ah, the little three-legged - well, three-armed machine. Actually, I was in touch with Nastasha just recently. She told me about a rumor making its way around the military analyst community. Snake: Nastasha Romanenko... And? Otacon: Gekko are being deployed in more and more urban counterterrorism operations. In the process, they've encountered a number of problems. One of them is size and weight. Compared to other types of armored weapons, Gekko are relatively small and light, but they're still a bit too big to be effective in indoor search and combat operations. So the manufacturer, AT Corp, developed a new, smaller UGV based on the Gekko archetype for just that kind of mission. And the latest word is they're about to start field testing. Snake: And that's what these things are? Otacon: More than likely. That's all the information I have. The very existence of these things is still top secret. Snake: Pint-sized Gekko, huh? Dwarf Gekko... Otacon: I doubt they're heavily armed, but remember these things are designed to support Gekko during indoor combat. Best to assume they're capable of some form of attack. Snake: Maybe so, but they're still just machines. Otacon: True, but that doesn't mean you can take them lightly. Be careful, Snake. Tank hangar memories part 1 Otacon: Snake, what are you doing in there? Snake: Just reminiscing. Last time I was here there was this nice stash of weapons and items. Otacon: Who knows, maybe you'll find something in there again? Snake: Maybe. Otacon: OK. Just remember we need to get a move on. Snake: Right. I'll be done here in a sec. Tank hangar memories part 2 Otacon: Snake, it's good to see you're getting back to the basics of on site procurement, but we've got a job to do! We have to get to REX. Wrap it up and head for the underground escape route. Snake's the shit! (Call Otacon when you arrive at the door to the Weapon Storage building) Otacon: Hey Snake, something I've been meaning to ask you. That canyon... Isn't that where you demolished Raven's tank? How'd you do it, anyway? Snake: How? Well... Grenades. Otacon: That's it? You didn't use an anti-tank missile or something? Snake: Didn't have one. Otacon: You're technique is kind of - how to put this - archaic when it comes to fighting tanks. Honestly, I don't think it'd work on today's main battle tanks. Snake: Well, that's how I did it. What do you want me to say? Otacon: You know, I asked an active-duty Army officer once - if an infantryman had to take on a tank one-on-one, how should he do it? Snake: And what was his answer? Otacon: "Don't." He swore there's no way in hell a single infantryman could take down a tank by himself. Snake: Interesting. Otacon: I always suspected there was a little something crazy about you, Snake. But hearing that story... Now I know it. You're nuts! Single-handedly taking out a tank? That's crazy! You're insane! Snake: Otacon, is this your idea of a compliment? Otacon: Yes! You're the toughest, craziest, most hardcore badass on the planet. You're... the shit! Jelly bean memories (Call Otacon while in the Western laboratory.) Otacon: This brings back memories. My colleagues and I used to work in these cubicles. We were all brilliant engineers - the best of the best. And we were close, too. Like family. We used to play pranks on each other all the time. Like on this one girl's birthday, we stuffed her cubicle completely full of balloons. Or this one guy when he got married - when he came back from his honeymoon, he found his workstation had been hollowed out and its guts replaced with jellybeans! (heheheheheh!) Snake: (uh...) Sounds...little like a blast. Otacon: It was! But, all that time, my colleagues and I, we were building REX. Here we are, messing around in our cubicles all day like giddy grad students, and what do we end up with? A weapon of mass destruction. Not exactly the sort of thing to look back on and laugh, is it? Snake: You obsess over the past too much. It's a bad habit. Come on, I need directions here. That's your job, right? To support me? Otacon: Yeah, you're right. You can count on me. We're partners, after all. Snake: Good to have you with me, partner. Otacon: It's good to be here, Snake. Warhead removal (Call Otacon after you arrive in the warhead storage building.) Otacon: I believe the warheads have been removed from those nuclear missiles. The amount of ionizing radiation the Mk.III's Geiger counter is detecting is significantly lower than what we'd see if there were actual warheads present. Which means, obviously, that you can use heavy weapons without having to worry about igniting leaking radioactive material and causing a nuclear holocaust. Snake: Nice. Sea of blood (To unlock this conversation, go through the hallway where Gray Fox slaughtered the soldiers that were guarding Otacon's lab.) Otacon: I remember this place. After you beat the Cyborg Ninja, I came out into the hallway and all I saw was a sea of blood. The air was filled with this sickly sweet smell... I remember thinking, "this must be what hell is like." My mind couldn't even process what I was seeing at first. Anyways... Keep following that hallway to the north and you'll reach my lab. Dead Gekko? (To activate this conversation, you need to call Otacon when you are near the "downed" Gekko. Be absolutely certain that you don't wake the Gekko before you call.) Otacon: That Gekko looks as though its drive has gone completely dead. I wonder if it is some sort of mechanical problem... Nevermind that, Snake. No time for dead lizards. Keep moving. Gekko's hibernation mode (Call Otacon after you awaken the Gekko) Otacon: Whoa, what the hell was that? That Gekko must have been in hibernation mode or something. One minute it looks dead, and then... Bam! Snake: Tell me about it. I think I almost had a heart attack. Otacon: Seriously, though, who'd have known Gekko had that kind of operational mode? Snake: Whoever made 'em must've been a real bastard. Otacon: From now on, you'd better keep both eyes on those Gekko. You don't want to get fooled like that again. Snake: No disagreement here. Hind D memories (To unlock this conversation, simply call Otacon on top of one of the communication towers) Otacon: That reminds me, Snake. When you fought Liquid's Hind D on the comm tower... There was a nasty blizzard back then, too. Snake: That was a tough scrape. Otacon: But you still managed to shoot down his gunship. Up until then, I'd heard that even with a MANPADS, going one on one against an attack chopper was an act of suicide. I thought only Hollywood action stars did that kind of thing. But you made it look easy. Snake: I just told you it wasn't that easy. Otacon: Really? But you were all like, "Oh, I had to take out that helicopter." Real cool. Like... like it was nothing. Snake: All right, enough chit-chat. Let's get going. We've got a long way to go to REX's hangar. Otacon: Yeah, you're right, Snake. The BB's stories To initiate this conversation, contact Rosemary after defeating Crying Beauty at the Communication Towers and Snowfield. Rosemary: Snake? Snake: Oh Rose, it's you. Rosemary: I'm glad to see your safe. You're not hurt too seriously, are you? Snake: No, I'll live. Rosemary: I was listening to the BB's stories, too. It's heartbreaking... Snake: Those things happen every day on the battlefield - they're never easy to hear. Rosemary: They've suffered such unimaginable trauma. Hearing the cries of phantom infants in your head, facing flashbacks of uncontrollable rage... These are textbook clinical cases for us counselors. Snake: PTSD, right? Rosemary: Absolutely. I can't believe anybody would coerce them into entering battle in their state... Snake: Just goes to show how much faith Liquid has in their combat abilities... Rosemary: That's no excuse! No CSP member - no one with even a shred of conscience, for that matter - would ever treat another human being like that. Snake: Conscience? Liquid? Listen, lady... Rosemary: It's more than just a matter of conscience. Without the proper treatment, their symptoms will worsen, eventually leaving them unfit for combat entirely. And that can't be good for their commanding officer... Snake: Maybe not, but it suits me just fine. Rosemary: Snake! Snake: Look, maybe it seems callous to you, but that's how things are out here - we're talking about survival. Rosemary: Well, yes, but... Snake: I know what you're trying to say. And your hearts in the right place. Rosemary: Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm sorry I lashed out like that. Snake: Forget about it. Rosemary: Snake, there's only one of those things left. Stay focused. The end is in sight. Snake: I'll be careful. Rosemary's psychological review (Note: to get this conversation, you need to shoot a wolf and then call Rosemary.) Rosemary: Snake, a link between cruelty to animals and antisocial, criminal behavior was established a long time ago. If you keep killing animals for no reason, we will be forced to conduct a thorough psychological review upon your return. Disc nostalgia (This conversation is automatically heard when Snake is about to enter the Blast Furnace) Otacon: '''Hold it Snake. Time to change the disc. I know, I know ... it's a pain. But you need to swap disc 1 for disc 2. You see the disc labeled "2"? '''Snake: Uhh...no. Otacon: Huh? ... Oh wait! We're on PlayStation 3! It's a Blu-ray disc. Dual-layered too - no need to swap. Snake: '''Damn it, Otacon, get a grip! '''Otacon: '''Yeah, what an age we live in, huh, Snake? Wonder what they'll think of next! REX's secret to defeating RAY '''Otacon: I hate to say it, but I think Liquid's got the advantage when it comes to piloting Metal Gear. After all, he's had RAY in his hands for quite some time now. But not to worry! I was REX's lead designer, and I'm here to support you. I've installed an emulator of REX's CPU and DSP on Gaudi. We'll run it in parallel with REX's processors to enable distributed processing of control tasks. It'll give us a big boost in throughput, which should make REX as fast and agile as RAY. Snake: I have no idea what that means, but it sounds good to me. Otacon: It's OK, Snake. I know you can win this! Snake: Thanks, Otacon. (after a few seconds) Otacon: Do me a favor, Snake. Get as close to RAY as you can. Snake: Get closer? What the hell for? Otacon: I created a special program back when I was designing REX. I thought it might come in handy here. Snake: What kind of program? Otacon: REX is armed with powerful self-defense systems - missiles, laser - designed to protect it during solo ops overseas. But some of us engineers were worried about what would happen if it found itself in a close-range shootout. We got to thinking... Why not use REX's tough shell as a weapon in itself? In other words, why not make it into a street fighter? The program was completed and we got fantastic results on a supercomputer simulation, but the project was shelved before we could make our pitch. Didn't fit in with military regulations. But... Snake: But? Otacon: I, went ahead and installed the program anyway. You know... Secretly. Snake: Seriously? Otacon: I just rechecked the program on Gaudi's simulator. As far as I can tell, it should work just fine! Snake: Ok, just tell me how to use it. Otacon: The project is still in alpha, so its low on flexibility and only gives results in specific cases. I'll give you a signal when the conditions are right to activate it. When you see the signal, just press the Action Button and RAY won't even know what hit it. But first you have to get close to RAY. Snake: Let's do it. Otacon: All right, that's what I like to hear! Outer Haven Status report Snake: (hmm) How's it going over there, Otacon? Otacon: The soldiers above decks are having a shootout with the enemy on your end. It's a total war zone. Snake: (gasp) You going to be OK? Otacon: For now, at least. The Missouri's protected by some pretty thick armor. Snake: (sigh) Good. Sounds like everything's under control. But don't count on it lasting. If things get bad, abandon ship. Got it? Otacon: Yeah, I know. Same goes for you, too, Snake. Don't end up like Admiral Nelson. Snake: Don't worry. I'm not ready to hang it up yet. Not until I finish this mission. Otacon: That's the spirit, Snake. Won't work this time: Part 1 (To get this conversation, contact Rosemary during the Screaming Mantis fight) Roy Campbell: Snake, this is Mantis we're talking about... Rosemary: The fight on Shadow Moses? Roy Campbell: That's right. Back then, we defeated him by using multiple controller ports to counteract his mind-reading powers. Snake, try using the same tactic again. Plug the controller into controller port two... Rosemary: It's not going to work, Roy. Roy Campbell: Huh? Rosemary: Do you see any controller ports here? Deceiving Mantis is going to take more than simply pushing the PS button to switch controller numbers... Roy Campbell: But, then... that means... Rosemary: It's impossible. Sorry. Roy Campbell: Well, I'll be damned... Won't work this time: Part 2 (To get this conversation, contact Rosemary again.) Roy Campbell: Well, so much for the controller. But that Beast has another weak spot. Do you remember what it is? Snake: Weak spot? You mean the bust modeled on Mantis's true face? The one with the leather bands wrapped around it? Roy Campbell: That's the one. Mantis always hated seeing his birth face. Attack that bust and break off the leather seal! Snake: Colonel, I can't do that. Roy Campbell: Sure you can! Seeing his true face is bound to break Mantis's concentration... Snake: There's no bust. Roy Campbell: What? Snake: There is no bust here to attack. Roy Campbell: You're kidding! Won't work this time: Part 3 (To get this conversation, switch the controller to any number other than 1. The Codec call starts automatically.) Snake: Otacon, what's going on? I can't move! Otacon: You can't move? What the heck did you... Oh, Snake, did you set the controller number to something other than 1? Snake: ... Otacon: Let me guess - you thought back to your battle with Psycho Mantis and figured that the same tactic would actually work again, right? Snake: Well, I... Otacon: Nice try, Snake. But this time the controller number has to be 1, or else you can't control your actions. Snake: What the hell?! Whose dumb idea was that? Otacon: Don't look at me! I'm sorry, but it's simply not going to work this time around. Snake: Fine! Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Humour Category:Game secrets